


Muriel NSFW Alphabet - The Arcana

by gay_goblin_love



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Touch-Starved, horny muriel, soft muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_goblin_love/pseuds/gay_goblin_love
Summary: This is a nsfw alphabet with Muriel and male reader because we as a society deserve more male readers and more Muriel content!
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 392





	Muriel NSFW Alphabet - The Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Muriel is just the best boy in the whole god damned universe who i am entirely in love with more than it is healthy.
> 
> P.s this is like the first fanfiction type thing I have ever written so bear with me. 
> 
> P.s.s this turned out way longer than anticipated. I never could keep it in the word limit.

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

When you don’t know him too well, Muriel will want to spend as little time around you as possible. However, once you’re close enough that you have sex, he wants you around as much as possible; even more so after said sex. He gets very clingy to you once he is that vulnerabe because while you are probably significantly smaller and weaker, you make him feel safer for some reason. He doesn’t get it either. Because of his aforementined stature and strength, sex with him can be quite a lot. His need to take care of you kicks in as he worries about how much he might of accidently hurt you. You don’t hate the attention though :)

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On himself, it’s his eyes. While he may have a body to make Apollo swoon, he’s so disillusioned with what he’s done and what he’s capable of. His giant stature and ridiculous muscle mass contribute heavily to his sense of self issues. That’s why you need to come in and give this boy as many compliments as you can or at least just make him feel like someone can love his body instead of be afraid of it. It took a lot for him to accept that he likes his eyes, but he does, and he will hold onto that for dear life.

On you, it’s your hands and arms. Don’t get him wrong he could sit there for hours and justify why every part of you is his favourite. Not out loud of course. He hates you get out of his house. But your hands and arms are what brave him like he thought nobody would. He’s like a deer in the woods that sprints away at the sight of anyone but for some ungodly reason you got close and you can touch him. And boy if he ain’t touch starved. He couldn’t stop blushing around the time you first met him and you put you put your hands on his to marvel at how big the size difference was. He loves to hold your arms too, while you have sex, even though he’s so scared of restricting you. Just make sure to show this boy you aren’t afraid and give him all the human contact he needs because lorde all mighty he needs it.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Muriel cums a lot. Like, a lot. Aside from simply having the room to store it in his massive self, he’s got a rockin’ diet and testosterone to boot. It shoots really far too. The pulses send his cock whirring. He says its annoying but secretly he’s kind of proud of it and it makes him feel better when he sees how much you like it. He prefers to come inside you. Down the throat or in your ass; he just likes the closeness. However, he also loves coming outside of you and seeing your amazed reaction as you watch his impressive cumshots, especially when the cum lands all over the both of you. He loves watching you cum, he always has to look at you when you do it. It gets him worked up so much as it is just further validation that you are enjoying yourself because sometimes he can get a little worried.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Before you were his boyfriend, Muriel once caught you jerking off while you were bathing in a pond and he took waayyy longer to look away than his strict moral compass would have liked him to. He feels guilty about not leaving imediately and respecting your privacy but now he thinks about it a lot when he himself is jerking off. Little does he know you were thinking about him too while you did it

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Nope. Nada. Zilch. If we are going off of where we are in his route, he’s still a virgin. Until you come in that is. You dont hate it though, getting to see him nervous and flustered. You can learn together. God he really wants to learn. If you are underexperienced too its comforting to him to see you just as nervous and flustered.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

He loves the lotus because its so intimate and gets you extremly close to each other. Having you sitting in his lap, legs around his hips, torso flush up against him while he fucks you; he can only describe it as perfect. For the more rough and passionate time he loves doing it standing with him holding you up. Again, he just loves how close you have to pul yourself onto him to make sure you don’t fall. And he loves being able to pick you up, marveling at your size difference. Its the perfect position to admire you in.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Muriel tends to be a bit on the serious side but its your sense of humour that sometimes makes him feel so much better about everything. Muriel doesn’t hate humour, he just has problems expressing himself. But when the two of you are fucking he has lost a lot of inhibitions and you get to help him express himself and laugh.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Muriel is quite hairy. Grooming utensils wouldn’t be the most accesible where he lives out in the woods and also just impractical. If he wants to impress someone he’d trim it down a bit so it doesn’t look too unkempt.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

They need it to be very intimate, especially at the start. This man isn’t used to being so vulnerable to someone else so he needs a very caring and romantic environment to keep his head on straight. He also just likes it. Intimacy is something he’s been deprived of so he wants as much as he can get.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He jacks off a lot. We’ll get into his sex drive later, but in summary, he’s a very virile man. Plus he’s got so much time with his lifestyle out in the woods. Once he meets you he suddenly starts jerking off even more. He gets mad at himself because he feels like a creep disrespecting your image but he can’t help being turned on by you. For some reason you aren’t scared of him, and you’re cute, and fun, and handsome, and beautiul and- okay he’s gonna jerk off again.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Praise kink. Praise kink. Praise kink. Praise kink. PRAISE KINK! The word praise means nothing to me anymore. Not only does this boy become so flustered when you compliment him, but he gets a little harder each time too. He loves praising you too. Not much rhyme or reason he just can’t believe you wan’t to be his boyfriend. Usually he’s at a loss for words but boy he’ll make sure you feel apreciated if you do the same.

He also likes seeing you in bondage. Not in like a “I want a control you” way but he just loves when there is that element of trust. It’ll take him a while to start doing this with you because he’s so afraid of hurting you but it really means a lot to him (and gets him going too). Usually he’ll tie you to the bed or to a chair with rope but he’s down to experiment in other ways. Just take it slow.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

In his bed is always a classic; makes him feel comfortable and safe. But anywhere in his cabin he loves. In front of the fire and bundled up in furs? Hot. On the dining table? You’ve got him blushing. In his cabin is the only place you’ll really do it at the start if you dont include your first time (one bed in a motel, you know what I’m tlaking about)

He loves to do it out in the woods too. He’s more a naturist than an exhibitionist. Being out in the open is so scary but you make him feel so good, its a rush he cant refuse so get it on by that pond! You guys go camping a lot because of course he’s outdoorsy and that’s his favourite time to bone. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

As I have mentioned before, praise and compliments, being alone together out in the woods, accidently thinking about you when he shouldn’t have. He has a very volatile boner, ready to spring up any moment. But he also loves seeing you wearing his clothes. They are just so much bigger on you, its so cute and hot at the same time. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will never hurt you, its too traumatic for him. Even if it wasn’t, he just loves you to much and it makes him really scared. He hates to be derogatory towards you and vice versa. This boy just really needs a positive environment.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

This boy loves to give head. Seeing you squirm with your hands in your hair while you tell him how good he’s doing is perfect. But on the other hand he is straight up addicted to getting head. He won’t care if you don’t like giving it but if you do, you are gonna have the happiest boy in the world in your mouth. You guys usually do oral a lot just because actually doing anal with him takes a lot of preparation and time because well, we’ll get to his proportions later. Seeing you on his cock makes him so happy and it all goes back to the trust thing. You aren’t scared to be under him like that and god does he love it.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

When you first start having sex its going to be slow and intimate. He needs that. But once you two are very comfortable with each other he likes to do both depending on the mood. He’s so in love with you that he just has to nurture you sometime but othertimes? He just needs you so much right now, right in this moment and it can get a bit out of hand. He usually gets extra affectionate in his aftercare after times like these.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

While he obviously prefers taking his time with you, his afforementioned virility makes him a big fan of quickies. There just isn’t enough time in a day to take your time every time you do it because you do it too many times. We’ll get more into that in yearning. He still gets very carried away with quickies though. He likes to make the most of it no matter how little time you have.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Somewhat. Muriel likes to try new things; slowly, very slowly. But he doesn’t like there being a risk that he may hurt you. Risk of getting caught? He’ll try it. But risk of hurting you? No, he won’t do it.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He has insane self control. Naturally he lasts quite a while. Good for 20 to 30 minutes sessions. However this was not to say at the begining. This boy was a hairtrigger at the start with you because you made him feel way too fucking good. You had a lot of fun making him all embarassed, but like all things in his life, he learned to control himself very quickly. This also means he can last shorter and longer depending on what's desired in the scenario. Ahhh the silver linings of a horifically traumatic life.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

They don’t have any toys just on acount of like, can you picture Muriel in a sex shop, no you can’t. However, he is not opposed to use them if you want. Nothing like paddles or crops or anything because as we’ve said he is firmly against painplay. But he will indulge in things like vibrators or cock rings or maybe some other things to accent the ropes when you guys are doing some bondage.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

They aren’t huge on teasing just because they don’t like denying you. He gets a little shy about teasing you up and about, however in bed, he does love to see your face when he is going so tantalisingly slow or keeps stopping while you are at the edge. 

He himself is so very easy to tease (Please refer back to the phrase, volatile boners). He’s not a big fan of PDA but if you tease him while you’re out and no one’s looking he gets flustered in the most adorable way. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Naturally, Muriel is quite loud, but he always tries to stifle himself because he’s embarrased by it and doesn’t want to sound scary and just overall isn’t the most comfortable with expressing things. While it is sad it is very fun to see him trying so hard to keep quiet and when he sees how much you like that, he starts to get a bit more comfortable being on the louder side.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

After the first time you had sex and you fell asleep in his arms, he started crying because he could believe you actually liked him and he is overreacting to this much touch after being touchstarved for so long. Even now, if he thinks about it too much, just the thought of you makes him cry in like a good but scary way. This boy has a lot of emotional connections with sex and intimacy and is just in general, so much more emotional than he likes to let on.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Muriel is 6″10′. Do I need to say anything else? No, but I will because I am disgusting and love dick. Muriel is almost 9 inches hard and on the thicker side which is, well, daunting, On account of its weight it tends to point down with a very slight curve left. He’s uncut and as much of a shower as he is a grower. Even soft its impressive. While his masculine predispositions make him a little proud, its overshadowed by his afforementioned self image issues. He still sees himself as too big and falsely syllogises he is too unlovable and scary. While yes a dick that big is scary, it’s the good kind of scary and he never pressures you to take more than you can, easily satsified with a handjob if neccesary. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

As I have already alluded to this one multiple times, yes, he’s one horny fucker. He hated himself for it a lot before he met you and when he first met you because you are a bad influence. On his balls that is. But you showed him how much you loved it about him and now he’s kind of proud of it.

He usually has to cum around three or more times a day, preferably with you but he is rediculously undertsanding if you can’t keep up with his sex drive. He is very surprised and very turned on if you can keep up though creating a never ending cycle that you wouldn’t want to end anyway. He gets riled up (horny and hard) so quickly and boy it ain’t easy to hide his junk. Sometimes you will see him trying to ignore it and go about his domestic activites or whatever and it’s a very funny if not adorably sinuous sight.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Sex usually gets Muriel stressed about how he is treating you so he can take some time falling asleep as he likes to go the extra mile with aftercare. Sometimes though you make it clear to him that falling asleep in his arms is aftercare enough. It’ll take him a bit to finally relax, but with you, at least he can.


End file.
